A Coming Storm
by korcutt13
Summary: Sakura Haruno was a mess after Sasuke left, but now she is happy again. She has caught the eye of a certain Hyuuga and life is going well. But what happens when a certain Uchiha returns? Who will win her heart? Sasuke vs. Neji. sasu/saku/neji
1. Hell just got a little chilly

Furious wind whipped across the land as blood-red eyes surveyed the sight before him. Konoha, his home. It was exactly as he had left it. The infamous land that had produced so many prodigy was nothing more than it had been. so what if two of the Legendary Sanin had returned? They held nothing on his own acheivements. He had left everything. He had had his revenge. He had killed his brother.

At 20 years old, Sasuke Uchiha had returned home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura Haruno had finally become strong. She was head medic at the Konoha Hospital. She had surpassed her teacher, one of the legendary Sanin.

And she had grown into a beautiful women. her pink hair was still kept short, a reminder of what she could do when she put her mind to something. she was still relatively short, much to her annoyance, and she didn't have an incredably large bust or hips. what she did have was perfecct ivory skin, well-toned muscle, and one killer right hook. as well as her great skill and high level of intelligence.

Her emerald green eyes held a sparkle that had only just begun to show again after Sasuke left.

Sasuke.

The traitor of Konoha.

she no longer held those childish feelings for him. not that they had been welcomed on his side. quite the contrary, he had hated her for all her love and gentle demeaner.

"haruno-san?"

the soft voice brought her back to the present. a nurse stood at her side, files and folders nearly up to her chin. poor girl, she seemed absolutely over-loaded. Tsunade had been keeping the hospital staff on overdrive recently.

Sighing, Sakura took the first folder of the stack and went to look at the patient. Room 106. she swiftly made her way there and walked inside.

Only to find none other than ANBU captain, Neji Hyuuga. Silvery, pupil-less eyes locked with her own as she walked closer to him.

With an exasperated sigh, she asked, "what was it _this_ time?"

She put appropriate empasis on the "_this_" reminding him that this was certainly not a first time in this hospital. she'd needled him the first few times he'd come in, only to have him request her as his _only_ nurse as payback. He really would except no one else. Him and his stubborn-manness.

Without a word he lifted the bottom of his shirt, revealing a deep gash across his lower abdomenals. Looking at it, she let out a low whistle before swiftly envelopign her hands in glowing green chakra.

It was healed quickly, but when she was finished she found herself staring into his silvery eyes.

Staring . . .

Falling . . .

Drowning . . .

And then it was over. He blinked and turned his head, his expression still as stoic as ever. That just did it.

"ARE YOU DONE WAITING AROUND? I'VE HEALING YOUR FREAKIN' WOUND! NOW OUT!!"

His only response was a slight widening of the eyes and a slight quirk in his lips. So it was true. She really did have Tsunade's temper. Too bad, thought Neji. she was actually pretty good looking, what with the unique pink hair and burning emerald eyes.

Well she was pretty enough for her face to haunt his dreams, something that had ben taking place for a few weeks now. Not that he would ever tell her anything about it.

Now _that_, would certainly destroy his pride. And as a Hyuuga, that would happen as soon as hell frooze over.

She was still muttering under her breath, curses and angry comments. he picked up "pig-headed", "stupid",  
"cold bastard". And a few more colorful ones that really shouldn't be repeated.

Noticing that he was still there, she took a step closer. she poked him in the chest with her chakra-enhanced finger, and he just barely surpressed a wince.

Somehow she lost her balance, and stumbled into his chest. Her warmth sunk in immediately.

Before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her gently. her lips were soft, but unmoving. Probably from the shock.

That thought cleared it all up. He was kissing Sakura. Actually _kissing_ her. He felt himiself relishing it and made a move to deepen the kiss.

That's when her fist connected with his face.

He went flying through the wall and into the hallway. still in shock, he saw her silluette against the ruined wall. Oh Kami, she was so beautiful when she was angry.

And that was when he realized that she was very, very angry. And a pissed off Sakura was something NO one wanted to mess with.

Holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender he began to back away slowly. Very slowly. Quickly he exited the hallway, leaving a furious and very confused Sakura behind.

Leaving the hospital, one thought kept crossing his mind.

_Hell just got a little bit chilly._


	2. HOW DARE YOU!

Neji Hyuuga had been living in the main house for a while now, and at the age of 21, he felt this _was _his home. after teh embarrassing incident at the hospital, he just wanted to sit down and meditate.

But of course that wasn't going to happen. The moment he walked in the door, Hinata was on him. her blue-black hair had grown out almost as long as his own chocolate locks and her eyes were more of a lavender than a silver. But she had been his closest family. her and his team. ever since his uncle had decided to teach him personally, he had been treated as a main branch child. it was even thought that he would become the heir to the Hyuuga clan, since Hinata certainly didn't want to be. she thought she wasn't assertive enough.

but she was sure as hell being assertive right _now_. With her teeth bared she looked like some kind of deranged kitten. not that he would ever say anything. she stood at least 6 inches shorter than him, only a little taller than Sakura. that's when he realized why she was so mad. Sakura had told her. it made sense though. Naruto, Sakura's best friend and the furture hokage, was Hinata's fiance. so the girls got along pretty well. Most of the time at least.

And then the yelling began.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SAKURA-CHAN? LET ALONE KISS HER?!?!"

Fleetingly Neji wished for the old, shy Hinata to break through. he waited a bit. Nope definatly not going to happen.

"I'm sorry, okay? It just sort of happened. okay? stop screaming." he said, hoping to placate her at least a little.

She just gave a really big sigh and dropped her glare. "I'm not mad you kissed her! I am mad you didn't tell me you liked her! UGH!!"

Now Neji was thoroughly confused. she what? why would he tell her? He decided to take up the defensive, marred only slightly by his stuttering.

"I do n-not like her! Why would you think that? The k-kiss was just an acident!"

Her only response was a wolfish grin that reminded him of Naruto and, though he would never admit it, was a little scary.

"Oh don't be so scared. I have a plan that's all."

it was deathly quiet as he considered. finally he shrugged off his doubts and stepped towards her.

"What do you have in mind?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

plz reveiw! I'd love some ideas about Hinata's plan!


	3. Steps to a greater means

Neji could not believe he was doing this. _Bad idea, bad idea _the words kept repeating through his head like a mantra. He cursed Hinata for even coming up with this plan.

He walked to the gates of the Hyuuga compound, deliberating whether or not to actually go through with this crazy plan. But he knew deep down that he would do it. He had thrown most of his pride to the wind, and he struggled to keep the remains. If this helped him with that, then so be it.

Having Sakura as his own wouldn't be bad either.

He hated to admit it, but even his Uncle had agreed she would make an exceptional wife if, and when he became clan head. That had been the first step in Hinata's plan: to gain Hiashi's very stingy approval. And they certainly did. He was nearly jumping for joy, his only restraint the knowledge that a Hyuuga does _not _jump for joy.

And now Neji was in step two. Get a date with the alluring Sakura Haruno. But his _oh so clever_ cousin had left the how entirely up to him.

Mind made up, Neji began the short trek to the training grounds.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura was in the middle of a _very_ tedious meeting. As head of the hospital it was her responsibility to hold bi-weekly meetings so that she would know all that was going on in her hospital.

But that did not mean se had to enjoy.

The way the nurses and doctors went on about things! _Kami_, she thought, _gift me with the patience to deal with these morons._She guessed her prayer had been received, because nobody was bashed through the walls.

_CRASH!_

Maybe she had spoken too soon. But, no, it had been her fist slamming down on the table, effectively silencing everyone in the room. But it also meant she would need a new table. Again. _Sigh_.

"This meeting has gone on long enough. I am not a babysitter, and will not watch over grown adults arguing. I will think on the budget for the research center, I will replace the decade-old equipment for the surgery ward, and I will consider hiring another janitor to clean up all of your messes. Now then, OUT!"

Her emerald green eyes watched as they exited, one by one, with only murmured conversation between. She sank lower in her seat and began to rub her temples with her first and middle fingers of each hand.

She really needed to clear her head.

Her head snapped up as realization hit. She would train! Exhaustion would work wonders by making her so tired she couldn't possibly think straight. Of course, it was perfect.

She jumped up hurriedly and raced off to the training grounds.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji landed gracefully on a tree branch; just feet above the training grounds. And as he had predicted, there she was.


	4. Circles

_Neji landed gracefully on a tree branch; just feet above the training grounds. And as he had predicted, there she was._

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She was absolutely gorgeous, Neji realized with a start. Of course, he had always known she was attractive; Lee made a good point of just how perfect she was every time Neji saw the Green Beast.

But now, without the mundane barriers she placed on herself on an average basis, she was even lovelier. He watched as her short pink hair was tossed around her face, the pale skin flushed in exertion and her full lips parted to catch her breath. He watched the flow of her muscles beneath her shirt, and in her arms and legs, as she moved like an exceptional dancer.

She twisted, turned, and catapulted around the training area, destroying the straw dummies and creating fissures in the ground below, each move calculated and yet seemingly instinct.

And he knew now more than ever that he wanted her to be his.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura had not felt the presence of her watcher, too immersed in her own training.

But it was very hard to ignore when Neji Hyuuga dropped down in front of her and demanded in that silky tenor of his,

"Fight me."

Her eyes widened almost comically. He, ANBU captain and hard ass warrior, wanted to spar with her? Was this payback for her punching him through the wall? One thing was for sure though.

Sakura Haruno was very, very dead.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji watched as the emotions flitted across her face, so easy to read. First there was the initial surprise at his appearance (which was slightly disappointing, she didn't sense him earlier?), and then the suspicion, and finally it settled upon the expression you'd think the damned would ware; the sure knowledge that they were utterly doomed.

She was just too amusing for her own good.

He felt an odd swell of pride within him that she thought him so good that she had no chance herself. It was comforting, and sent a feeling of smug masculine dominance across his features and into his stance.

She became wary.

And they started to circle.


End file.
